User talk:Eljuma
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Frank Breitkopf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 19:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Murderpedia Here's the URL to a site called Muderpedia, http://murderpedia.org/. You can use it to help find information on real-life criminals who can be compared in some way to the unsubs on the show. BAUmaster628 (talk) 20:24, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Real-Life Criminal Articles Next time you do one, please, please, PLEASE use the preexisting ones as a template and don't go all-out on it on your own. A lot had to be fixed in the Juana Barraza article. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:17, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :It's too specific. There's no need to learn that information. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:21, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Feel free Hey! If you want, you can take the topics in the sandboxes I have currently (except for Number 7, that one I'm still dedicated to) and create articles out of them, since you've been making a spate of real-life criminal articles recently. I obviously don't have the motivation to get back to them, so you have my express permission to take over. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:24, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. I told you, feel free to take over. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:16, February 14, 2016 (UTC) 9/11 victim list Here is a URL that will show you all the names of those who died on 9/11. http://911research.wtc7.net/cache/sept11/victims/victims_list.htm. You can add the names and ages of the victims to your 9/11 hijackers article. I tried to give you my bulleted list of all the 9/11 victims that I made on Word, but was not able to post it on Visual mode because of my computer's browser security settings. BAUmaster628 (talk) 08:05, October 3, 2016 (UTC) 9/11 sandbox My apologies for editing in your 9/11 sandbox, but it appears there were some technical difficulties on BAUmaster628's end and he instead created an entire article on the identified 9/11 victims. I tagged that article for deletion and transferred the content over to your sandbox. It needs some more work, but I'm sure you can do it. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:59, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Uh...whoops? UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:21, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Jonestown Victim List Here is a URL that will take you to a page that has the names of all the victims of the Jonestown Massacre. P.S., I already did the names in the a section A's. I hope you will be able to make a list of the all the other victims whose names and ages can be added to the Jim Jones article. I recommend using Microsoft Word when doing so. BAUmaster628 (talk) 17:42, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :Where is this link? UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:45, October 29, 2016 (UTC) My bad, here it is: http://jonestown.sdsu.edu/?page_id=690. BAUmaster628 (talk) 22:47, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Filho Several brazilian websites describe him in that way, unfortunately i am unable to give you a definitive source, but i can say that "others" refer to other psychiatrists. DarkMattX259 (talk) 22:40, November 6, 2016 (UTC)DarkMattX259 Urgent message There's a new user who is claiming to be Todd Giebenhain, the actor who portrayed Earl Bulford, and who wants to make changes to the Giebenhain article under the pretense that some of the information is inaccurate. But I don't know if that's actually him or someone impersonating him for God knows what reason, since he hasn't really shown any conclusive proof that it's really him. Just needed to let you know, because I don't want myself (or this Wikia) to get caught up in anything if this gets out of hand, either way. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:58, November 8, 2016 (UTC) There's no need for all those nicknames What the section title says. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:47, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Photo trick Not satisfied with a picture? Click on it, go to the link at the upper left corner, and find the "Upload a new version of this file" option at the lower left corner. From there, you can just repeat the same process of posting a photo, only the new one will be placed over the old one. That way, you don't have to go through the effort of making an entirely new photo placeholder. ;) UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:06, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Secrets and Lies articles Well, since you've obviously watched Secrets and Lies, would you do me a favor and fill in the articles I created for Gina Sanchez, Kruger Spence, and Olivia Hopkins? When you have the time, of course. I wish I could do it myself, but as of now, I'm focusing all of my attention on Red Light for the rest of the night (Pacific Standard Time) and then retire for the day. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:44, May 11, 2017 (UTC)